kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (52)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51. = Epilog = Einleitung (von Tolijo) Gon’ja kratzte sich im Nacken. Von ihrem Platz auf der anderen Seite der Straße konnte Kaji selbst im Dunkeln das Blut rund um die zerkratzte Stelle sehen und wandte sich angewidert ab. Unter Ihr am Hang der Steilküste platschte das Wasser träge gegen die Felsen. Ohne Sterne und den Mond war das Meer schwarz wie Teer. Nur am Horizont verriet sich der kommende Tag mit einem ganz schmalen, helleren Streifen. Wieder sah sie zu ihrem älteren Ziehvater hinüber. „Mieses Gefühl“ hatte er gesagt, aber was ging sie das an? Genauso wenig wie seine ständigen Beschwerden über das Älterwerden, sein Gesabber über den Blutelfen der kürzlich nach Schattenflucht gekommen war, als wäre das eine Neuigkeit. War es vielleicht mal vor vier Wochen gewesen - scheiss Nacht. Wie gern wäre sie dort wo sich gerade das Schicksal der Horde entschied, in Durotar, bei dem großen Vol’jin, Geschichte mitschreiben, was erleben. Oder rittlings auf einem gut riechenden, jungen Krieger der gerade aus der Schlacht zurück gekommen war? Stattdessen hing sie hier am Ende der Welt ab, bewachte ein kleines Fischerdorf Nacht für Nacht, auch wenn es ja „Morgenwache“ hieß weil sie bis zum Morgen dauerte. Alles scheisse. Gon’ja kratzte immernoch. Wenn sich der Alte weiter dort kratzte, würde er vielleicht irgendwann beim Knochen ankommen und sich den schrumpeligen Schädel vom Hals kratzen, dann wäre sie endlich frei. Ein Schwur vor Samedi war ein Schwur den man nicht brechen durfte, darum war sie ja überhaupt noch hier. Hatte geschworen, dass sie erst weg ziehen würde, wenn Ihr Ziehvater zustimmte. Der Feigling würde nie zustimmen. Wieder schweifte Ihr Blick auf die Bucht hinter ihnen hinab, sah auf das winzige Flackern des Wachfeuers am Strand. In dem ganzen Teerschwarz war der zappelnde Lichtpunkt die einzige Bewegung, mal abgesehen vom Kratzen des Alten nebenan. Sie krümmte die nackten Zehen im feuchten Sand. Hätte der Sand von Durotar sein können. Sand der Geschichte in einer Sanduhr der von oben nach unten durch Kaji’s Zehen rannte. In Wirklichkeit war das ihr Lebenssand der von oben nach unten rieselte, den sie ohne etwas Sinnvolles zu tun hier verrinnen ließ. Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit dem Häuptling Tolijo‘jin drüber sprechen, inwiefern man solche Schwüre beugen oder aufheben konnte. Der war immerhin Loapriester und hatte auch schon andere auf Samedi schwören lassen, musste sich wohl auskennen mit sowas. Sie streckte die Arme aus und drehte ihren Speer in der Faust, drehte sich dann wieder zurück zu dem Alten. Er hatte immerhin aufgehört sich zu kratzen, auch wenn die Stelle immer noch total blutig war. Scheisse, würde wohl noch dauern bis er sich den Kopf runter gekratzt hatte. Naja der Morgen war nicht mehr soooo weit, mal hören was Häuptling Tolijo’jin sagen würde. Vielleicht war das heute ja schon die letzte Wache die sie hier machen würde. Da war ein Geräusch, ein merkwürdiges. Gon’ja hatte es offenbar auch gehört, sein Kopf war etwas nach vorn gerückt. Sie lauschte. Eine Art Raunen, ein heiseres Geräusch war da kurz vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit, ein Stöhnen? Gon’ja machte einen Schritt vor. “Ey maan, wa‘…“ Weiter kam sie nicht. Gon’ja war nach vorn umgefallen und zur Seite gerollt. Direkt über ihm zeigte sich jetzt eine blutüberströmte Fratze mit unzähligen, scharf leuchtenden Zähnen. Der wolfsgroße Dämon steckte mit einer Krallenpranke mitten im Brustkorb des Alten! Kaji riss ihren Speer hoch und sprang einen Schritt zurück, wobei ein paar Steine den Abhang hinunter kullerten. Hinter dem Dämon in der Dunkelheit hatte sie weitere Bewegungen ausgemacht, konnte aber nichts hören außer dem Blutrauschen in ihrem Kopf und ihrem eigenen Herzen. Ihr war so als müsste sie dringend laut brüllen aber sie konnte den Blick gerade nicht von der Dunkelheit wenden – von den Augen. Den vielen Paaren glänzender, rabenschwarzer Augen die in das Fackellicht traten und sie allesamt anstarrten. Kaji hatte nie gut zählen können aber ihr war klar was „zu viele“ hieß. Noch ein automatischer Schritt zurück. „Angriff! Wir wern angegriffen!“ Ihre eigene Stimme klang ziemlich leise durch all das Rauschen und Pochen. Das geifernde Schnappen vom Boden vor ihr war dagegen laut wie ein Knall. “Alaaarm!“ Ob es etwas ausmachte dass sie schrie? Den Dämon mit der Kette und das zweite hundsgroße Monster voller Zähne schien es jedenfalls nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie stieß mit dem Speer vor und erwischte schuppiges Fleisch, schwarzes Blut spritzte. “Aufwachn, alle au…“ Sie hieb mit dem Speer zur Seite und warf einen verformten Hund gegen die Felswand, parierte mit der Unterseite des Speeres die heran schnellende Kette des Größeren. Ein warmes Gefühl füllte Ihre Brust - sie fühlte sich stark und bereit. Kommt nur! Wildes Gebrüll, ihr eigenes. Ihr nackter Fuß kracht gegen einen blutigen Schädel, ein lautes Knacken. Irgendetwas reißt ihren Speer fort, eine Kette, sie braucht ihn nicht. Ihren linker Arm rast in die zähnestrotzende Tiefe, warmes Fleisch, sie wird dem Hundsdämon das Herz aus dem Leib reißen. Sie spürt überhaupt keinen Schmerz. Zähne schnappen in ihren Arm aber sie rammt nur ihren Ellenbogen in etwas Weiches und fliegt. Für Vol’jin! War das geschrien oder nur gedacht? Sie fliegt wirklich. Das Wasser, die Felsen... Alles ... aus. Mojodishu Mojodishus Füße trommeln über den Boden. In immer kürzeren Abständen schlagen ihre Fersen auf, sie fühlt Gras, Steine, Kies, Sand und schließlich: Die immer feuchten, rutschigen Planken des Stegs unter ihren Sohlen. Sie hört das Pfeifen ihrer eigenen Lungen, das Rauschen von Blut in ihrem Kopf. Sie hört, wie sie ihr hinterherrufen, Feigling, Versager, Verräter - obwohl da keiner ist, der rufen könnte. Sie kämpfen alle. Oder liegen wie Tukk mit dem Gesicht nach unten im verbrannten Gras, oben, auf dem Dorfplatz. Im Laufen merkt sie, dass das Atmen wieder leichter wird. Sie schnappt nach Luft, saugt die salzige Kühle ein und hustet verbrannten Staub. Nur zehn Schritte noch. Da ist ihr Boot. Ihre Finger zerren am Tau. Ein guter Knoten - ein verdammt guter Knoten, sie war immer stolz darauf, ihn gelernt zu haben. Jetzt reißt sie ihr Messer aus der Tasche, zersägt das Seil mit mehreren unpräzisen Schlägen. Sie springt, landet, balanciert das Schwanken des Boots in der Hocke aus. Hundertmal ist sie so gesprungen, aber nie war das Land, auf das sie zurückschaut, so rot wie heute. Über ihr taucht ein Tier auf. Fast neugierig schaut es über den Rand des Stegs, starrt mit sieben Augen ins Boot und bleckt tausend Zähne. Ein langer Arm schnellt nach vorne, eine Hand greift nach dem Ruder, das Mojodishu festhält. Mojodishu starrt auf Finger, die den ihren gleichen, drei Finger, blau, haarlos, verwachsen mit dem knochigen Körper des Tiers. Sie reißt am Ruder, versucht, es nach vorne stoßen, irgendwohin in dieses absurde Gesicht. Das Tier öffnet den Mund und spuckt flüssiges Feuer. Sie hat alles losgelassen. Sie liegt flach auf dem Bauch und sieht nichts, nichts als weiße, tanzende Flecken vor ihren Augen. Aber sie kann noch immer das Meer riechen, die Algen und Fische, die Schnecken und Krebse, die Möwen und das Salz, die Toten und die Lebenden, die langen, langen grünen Haare. Ihre Arme rutschen am Bootsrand entlang nach unten, beginnen zu paddeln, schnelle, kleine Bewegungen wie die einer Wasserwanze. Sie keucht, strampelt verbissen und fühlt gleichzeitig, wie der Wind ihre Haut zu streicheln beginnt. Sie muss einfach nur so weitermachen. Das ist alles. Bald wird ihr keiner mehr folgen können. Bald wird sie weit weg sein, weit, weit, weit weg, eine Wasserwanze in der Mitte des Ozeans. Gylena Nie hätte sie es zugegeben, doch die ganze Nacht in der Rüstung und mit Schild und Beil dazustehen, ging ganz schön an die Kräfte der Goblin, so muskulös wie diese auch war. Kalt wehte der Wind von See. Zu sehen war nichts. Oder zumindest nicht viel. Ein Geräusch schreckte sie plötzlich auf, dass sich von den an den Strand brandenden Wellen abhob. Gylena drehte sich mit den Stiefeln im Sand knirschend um. Vor ihr stand eine kleine, schmächtige Gestalt, in eine Decke gehüllt. Rote Haare schaute oben etwas wirr hervor. "Ich kann nicht schlafen." erklärte Maleena der Wachenden, eine Hand am Kopf. Sie sah nicht gut aus. "Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Gylena mitfühlend? Die giftgrüne, deckenumwandete Goblin nickte behutsam. "Geh am besten zu Orza hoch, Leenchen." riet ihr die braunhaarige Wache. "Gleich.... ein bisschen frische Luft kann nicht schaden." meinte Maleena und gesellte sich leicht zitternd, trotz ihrer Decke zu der Wachenden. Gylena schaute wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Zu den bloßen Füßchen, die unten aus der Decke hervor schauten, sagte sie nichts, nur ein leises Seufzen war zu hören. Diese Goblin war irgendwie lebensuntüchtig, fand Gylena. Sie mochte sie seltsamer Weise trotzdem. Nachdem eine Weile lang beide den dunklen Wellen und dem Dahineilen der gehetzten Wolkenfetzen über dem dunklen Himmel zugeschaut hatten - feindliches zu sehen war nichts, wer würde bei der Kälte und dem Wind auch einen so unbedeutenden Ort angreifen? - stöhnte Maleena leise auf und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Kopf. Die Decke rutschte herunter und enthüllte ein offenbar aus einem alten Bettbezug mit mäßiger Begabung gefertigtes Nachthemd, das alles war, nur nicht geeignet, dieser Kälte zu trotzen. "So schlimm?" fragte Gylena. "Ja, fast wie auf Draenor damals." meinte Maleena leise. Gylena hob die Decke auf und wickelte sie um die dünne Gestalt ihrer Freundin. "Dann geh besser rauf, ja? Orza kann dir ganz bestimmt helfen!" riet ihr Gylena entschieden. Maleena nickte, ließ das ganz schnell wieder sein und tappste barfuß gen Heilerhütte. Eine geraume Zeit lang ereignete sich nichts weiter. Die Wellen spülten wie immer an den Strand, kurz vor Glyena, die heute den Halm für diesen Abschnitt unter Orza und Ryikas Haus gezogen hatte. Auf Draenor hatte es Maleena bestimmt wenigestens wärmer gehabt. Gylena schmunzelte, als sie an Maleenas Erzählungen dachte, die in dieser fremdartigen Welt seltsame Forschungen durchgeführt hatte, die die Forschergruppe fast das Leben gekostet hätte, als die Dämonen von den entwickelten Zaubersprüchen nicht getötet, sondern nur aufgestachelt worden waren. Es vergingen noch ein paar Sekunden, bis Gylena den Griff der Axt fester packte. "Dämonen" dachte sie. Eine weitere kleine Weile, vielleicht für drei Wellen ausreichend, verstrich. Dann schien sich die kleine, kompakte Gestalt im Dämmerlicht zu straffen. Entschlossen, energisch, aber nicht überhastet und das erste Mal ihren Posten verlassend, ging Gylena den Hügel hinauf. Die Augen schweiften herum. Es war dunkel. Eine Wache nickte ihr zu, von fern, vielleicht ein wenig verwundert, aber wenn ja, zeigte sie dies nicht. Die Goblin hatte ihren Wert und ihre Zuverlässigkeit bewiesen. Alles lag still da, wie um sie zu narren, friedlich schien sogar der Mond kurz durch ein Wolkenloch, bevor die schnell treibenden Wolken ihn wieder verbargen. Der andere Mond war schon früher in dieser Nacht untergegangen. An Tukks Wagen angelangt, schalt sich Gylena eine panische Närrin. Trotzdem ging sie noch ein wenig weiter. Bevor sie die kleine Kuppe erreichte, von der es zum Dorfeingang abwärts ging, hörte sie plötzlich etwas, das hier nicht hingehörte. Und dann... "Angriff! Wir wer'n angegriffen!" war eine panische, etwas piepsige Stimme von unten zu hören. Gylena stürmte vorwärts, den Hang herab. Was sie zu sehen bekam, ließ kurz ihr Herz stocken. Den beiden da unten war nicht mehr zu helfen, unzählige Augen starrten zu der Goblin hinauf. Sie stemmte die Hacken in den Weg, vollführte eine Wende und stürmte wieder hinauf. Kratzen dicht hinter ihr kündete von den sie verfolgenden Dämonen. "ALARM, DÄMONEN IM DORF! ZU DEN WAFFEN" brüllte die von Orcs ausgebildete Goblin in bester Orc-Manier und rannte stracks zur Häuptlinghütte. Krachen hinter ihr verhieß ungutes für die kleine Schmiede, die dort stand, vielleicht wären wenigstens einige der Bestien etwas abgelenkt. Aboda tauchte verstrubbelt, aber hellwach in der Stalltür auf, einen kräftigen Prügel in der Hand. "Mina!" war der Gedanke, der die Goblin fast dazu gebracht hätte, zum Stall zu rennen. Aber ihre Wölfin war kampferfahren. Und ihre Loylität galt den Häuptlingen, Yucca und Zulfi, besonders die kleine Trollin, würden sich nicht wehren können. Laut polterten die schweren Stiefel auf den Stufen die Treppe hinauf. Wieso stand dort niemand? Sie hatte doch laut genug gebrüllt! "AUFSTEHEN, VERDAMMT!" brüllte sie und riss den Vorhang zur Seite. Niemand war zu Hause. Gylena wendete sich um, am Fuß der Treppe sahen sie gefühlte vierzig Augen, die zu fünf Dämonen gehörten, bösartig an. Mit einem Grunzen griffen die Biester an. Gylenas "FÜR DIE HORDE, FÜR SHIRVALLAH!" war vermutlich im ganzen Dorf zu hören. Das scharfe Beil, das Mashka ihr kunstvoll gefertigt hatte, als Beweis ihrer Nützlichkeit spaltete dem ersten Dämon den Kopf. War ihr vorhin noch ihre Rüstung schwer erschienen, entfaltete sie nun ungeahnte Kräfte. Ihr kleiner Schild, der immer irgendwie an ein Stück aus einem Faß erinnerte, krachte gegen den Schädel des zweiten Angreifers. Abgebrochene Dämonenzähne verstreuten sich auf der Treppe. Zwei Hände mit viel zu vielen, von dunklem Fell bewachsenen, Fingern ergriffen den Schild, der tatsächlich aus mehreren Lagen Faßwand gefertigt war, und verbogen ihn unter protestierendem, metallischem Quietschen, als wäre er aus Staniolpapier. Hastig ließ die Goblin den Schild fahren und riss die Axt aus dem sterbenden Dämon. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sich die eine der Bestien an ihrem anderen Arm festbiss. Sie spuckte ihm in ein Auge und schlug nach dem dritten Dämon, einem hundeartigen Biest, erwischte aber nur zwei Tentakeln, deren Spitzen sie abschlug. Plötzlich krachte etwas gegen ihre stahlbewehrte Brust und sie fand sich rücklings auf dem Boden der Häuptlingshütte wieder. Was auch immer sie da erwischt hatte, wurde vom eigenen Gewicht vorwärts gertragen, durchschlug die Rückwand der Hütte und die der dahinterliegenden Bastelhütte. "Oh Kodokacke" dachte Gylena gerade noch, als der erste Knall zu hören war. Panisch sprang sie auf, schlug nach den restlichen, etwas verwirrten Dämonen und hechtete über die Brüstung, gen Meer. Ein weiterer Knall folgte, ein gehetzter Blick zum Dorf zeigte, dass es da von den Bestien wimmelte. Hunderte Augen starrten zu der nun brennenden Hütte, aus der in immer kürzeren Abständen Detonationen zu hören waren. Gylena hechtete die Klippe entlang, immer noch ihr Beil fest umklammernd, und sprang dann mit einem gewaltigen Satz über die Klippe. Sie hoffte, damit über die Steine unten ins tiefe Wasser zu kommen, zum Steg zu schwimmen und dort zu den hoffentlich anderen zu stoßen. Erst als ihr kleiner Körper langsam nach unten sackte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie eine sauschwere Rüstung trug. Riyka Riyka lachte warm und nahm Maleena den Becher aus den kleinen Goblinhänden. Ihre Trollpatsch-Freundin war schließlich doch eingeschlafen, der Wirkung der Kräuter konnte sich kaum jemand entziehen. Za'jaro schlief bereits seit einer Weile friedlich in seinem Bettchen. Über beiden zog sie die Decken zurecht, über ihrem Welpen und über ihrer Freundin, dann legte sie sich selbst ebenfalls auf das wärmende Fell. Der Schlaf ließ nach einem ereignisreichen Tag nicht lange auf sich warten. Benommen atmete Riyka ein und hustete. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Der Atem brannte in ihrer Lunge und nur langsam dämmerte ihr der Grund für ihr Erwachen. Za'jaro! Benommen krabbelte sie dicht über dem Boden der Heilerhütte auf das Welpenbett zu, drückte den kleinen warmen Körper fest an sich und stolperte die Treppe halb herunter. Luft! Ihre Lungen schrien nach rauchfreier Luft. "Loukou steh mir bei!" Ein rascher Blick über das Dorf ließ sie erschaudern. Feuer! Überall gefräßige Flammen! Ein weiteres Mal rannte sie hoch, griff sich das Tragetuch und verstaute Za'jaro sicher darin. Maleena! Die sie durchzuckende Schuld schob sie energisch beiseite und durchsuchte die Hütte nach der schlafenden Goblin, die sie selbst mit ihren Kräutern zu tiefem Schlaf verdonnert hatte. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, konnte die Schreie der anderen dennoch nicht übertönen, als sie schließlich Maleena auf den Armen tragend nach unten rannte. Das orangerote Flackern des Feuers tauchte das sonst friedliche Dorf in gespenstisches Licht. Riyka schlich mit zum zerreißen gespannten Nerven hinter den Hütten den Berg hinab bis zum Wasser und legte den schlaffen Körper von Maleena in eines der Boote. Za'jaros angstvolles Gebrüll schnürrte ihr die Luft ab und sie betete lautlos. "Loukou, bitte nimm mir nicht meinen Sohn.. Loukou, du Schöne der Schönen, halte deine Hände schützend über uns.." Ein Geräusch ließ sie herum fahren, ein lautes Knacken. Riyka presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, starrte entsetzt auf den hundeartigen Dämon der sich in der Kehle eines großen, blauen Körpers verbissen hatte. Bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnte Za'jaro aus dem Tragetuch in Maleenas Arme zu legen hob der Dämon seinen Blick und starrte sie an. Riyka schob das Tragetuch langsam weiter auf den Rücken und zog es fester. Sie stieß ein warnendes Knurren Richtung Dämon aus und hob bereit zur Abwehr die Hände. Als der Teufelshund auf sie zusprang zog sie gekonnt ein magisches Schild aus Licht um sich. Der Dämon prallte dagegen und streckte die gierig zuckenden Tentakel aus um es aufzusaugen. Dieser Moment reichte der Trollin um dem Boot mit Maleena darin ungesehen einen Stoß zu geben. Riyka drehte sich langsam wieder zu dem lauernden Dämon um, die Hände geballt. "Du legst Hand an Loukous Kinder? Samedi wird deine Seele zerfetzen, Dämon!" Mit einem Kriegsschrei wirft sie den um sich gesammelten, zuckenden Schatten auf den Dämon. Weit draußen tanzte das Boot mit der darin liegenden Maleena auf den sanften Wellen. Mashka Es war echt kalt geworden. Mashkas dünner Wollumhang flatterte wie ein Laken herum, hier auf dem Rücken des Windreiters. Keine gute Idee so ein Nachtflug, hatte der Goblin ja auch gesagt. War überhaupt schon eine blöde Idee gewesen, wieder nach Ratchett zu kommen aber verflucht nochmal es gab ja nichts anderes wo man in der Nähe von Durotar vernünftig was zu saufen bekam! Wo gingen denn die Kerle hin die vom Kampf zurück kamen – nach Ratchet. Also ging sie auch dort hin. Trotzdem hatte Mashka das Gefühl, dass sie jedes Mal schneller weg wollte, je öfter sie dort gewesen war. Heimat, das war irgendwie wichtiger geworden in letzter Zeit. Heimat hieß Schattenflucht, hieß Schildwallorcs und Steinkrallenpakt… und ihre kleine Schmiede. Die war nicht halb so heiß wie jene im Klingenhügel, die Kohlen musste sie immer selbst schleppen, aber gerade jetzt hätte Mashka fast alles dafür gegeben, sich an ihrer kleinen Schmiede zu wärmen. Scheissverdammter Wind! Sie schwenkte in eine Flugbahn Richtung Süden ein und kreuzte die Tausend Nadeln. Hier heulte der Wind um die säulenartigen Felsen, dass es in Ihren Ohren nur so schallte. Erst als das immergrüne Dach des Dschungels von Feralas unter Ihr zu sehen war, legte sich der Wind wieder und sie gestattete sich, den Kopf in der Mähne des Windreiters abzulegen. Mashka schloss die Augen. Das Tier strahlte eine sehr angenehme Wärme aus, roch nicht so stark wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie spürte die kräftigen Schultermuskeln bei der Arbeit und dachte an Ushnar den Krieger, einen Kor’krontöter. Sechs wollte er schon getötet haben, zwei davon mit bloßen Händen. Seine Pranken waren so rau wie brüchiges Leder gewesen aber heiß wie eine Kohlenzange und ebenso stark. Hatte sie bezahlen wollen, der Drecksack, verschissener Hurenbock, als wäre sie nur ein Flittchen aus Beutebucht und nicht Schmiedin mit Klanwappen! Billig war sie sich vorgekommen, dabei hatte es sich vorher wirklich gut angefühlt, Körperwärme, Muskeln, der Geruch nach Rauch. Nein eigentlich hatte er nicht nach Rauch gerochen, eher nach Schweiß und Feuerwasser. Etwa wie das Waffenfett dass sie in Klingenhügel für die Streitkolben benutzten... Doch da war Rauchgeruch. Deutlich beissender als in ihrer Erinnerung. Mashka wurde plötzlich klar dass sie weggedämmert war. Sie setzte sich auf und sah über den breiten Kopf des Windreiters hinab. Ihr Wyvern flog mittlerweile flach über dem Meer an der Küste entlang durch eine Art Nebel, nein durch Rauch! Hart zog die Orcin an den Lederzügeln und zwang den protestierenden Windreiter zu starken Flügelschlägen, brachte mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die Wasseroberfläche. Rechts neben ihr ragten schroffen Felsen auf, darauf nur wenige karge Bäume. Vor ihr Lichter auf dem Wasser, Feuer? Die Bucht kam näher, sie konnte den Strand sehen. Da waren tanzende Schatten und Flammen, überall. Die brennenden Gebäude spiegelten sich auf dem Wasser und machten es schwer überhaupt zu erkennen wo die Bucht im Wasser endete. Scheisse verdammt, soviel Rauch! Der Steg kam in Sicht und ihr Windreiter wehrte sich, wollte fort von dem Inferno. Mashka zwang ihn weiter - da waren Gestalten auf den Planken! "Hier! Hieeer! Mir hol Euch raus!" Es war schwer gleichzeitig zu brüllen, zu winken und das bockende Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der eigene Mantel schlug Ihr ins Gesicht als sie viel zu schnell zur Landung ansetzte. "Scheisse scheisse, weg daaaa!" Der Wyvern krachte in einen der Wartenden, sie flog vom Sattel, überschlug sich und bekam einen Pfeiler in den Bauch der ihr alle Luft nahm. Das angstvolle Gebrüll des Windreiters erscholl hinter ihr und sie kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine. Hitze und Brandgeruch waren überall um sie herum, Blutgeschmack in ihrem Mund, ein Wahnsinn! Atemlos krächzte sie: "Was'ss passiert? Was los, wieso..." Mashka stockte. Der Kerl den sie beim Landen umgeworfen hatten erhob sich nun ebenfalls... und starrte sie aus sieben schwarzen Augen an. Salane Schreie rissen sie aus ihren Träumen. Unwillig schüttelte die Goblin ihren Kopf und schlug die ihre Hängematte umschließenden Decken auf. Stille lag über dem Dorf. Hatte sie nur geträumt? Aber es hatte nach Gylena geklungen. Ein Blick hinüber in die Hängematte ihrer Freundin: Leer. Die empfindsamen Goblinohren zuckten, als sie plötzlich von etwas weiter weg Gylena "AUFSTEHEN, VERDAMMT!" brüllen hörte. Salane sprang auf, riss sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und zog sich ihre mit Kettengliedern versehene Rüstung an. Das dauerte ein Weilchen, verflixt waren das viele Knöpfe, Haken und Bänder, wenn es drauf an kam! Gylenas "FÜR DIE HORDE, FÜR SHIRVALLAH!" trieb sie an, Salane schnappte sich den Ring mit den kleinen Totemmodellen, ihren Hammer und jachtete die Treppe hinunter. Unten im Gasthaus war ein einziges Durcheinander von verunsicherten, eben noch schlafenden Trollen und Tauren. Salane wuselte zwischen den Beinen der Großen hindurch zu Maleenas Hängematte. Auch diese war leer. Immerhin schlief Maleena dann wohl nicht mehr! Am Eingang drängten sich die Hochgewachsenen, Salane lief zu dem Balkon, der zum Steg hinaus ging und von dem aus man zu Riyka und Orzas Hütte blicken konnte. Unter dem Geländer schlängelte sie sich hindurch und ließ sich auf den sogar für eine Goblin dicht darunter befindlichen Boden plumpsen. Als sie ein kleines Stück gelaufen war und Sicht auf das Zentrum des Dorfes hatte, konnte sie erst nicht akzeptieren, was ihre Augen da erblicken wollten. Es wimmelte vor Dämonen, in alle Hütteneingänge drängten sie, Tukks sorgfältig gehegte Handelsware flog durch die Luft und aus der kleinen Hütte beim Schmiedeofen schlugen erste Flammen. Ein Schauer lief durch die Goblin, der kurz all die kleinen Härchen auf ihrem Körper sich aufstellen ließ. Dann streckte sie langsam eine Hand nach den Flammen aus. Ein Wort entkam ihrer Kehle, eines, das sie nie zuvor gesprochen hatte. Eines, das ihr die Elemente in dieser Stunde eingegeben haben mussten, oder hatte sie es schon immer tief in sich getragen, aber nichts davon gewusst? Die Flammen der kleinen Hütte nahmen Gestalt an, zunächst noch unter dem Jubel der Dämonen, doch als der brennende Elementar mit beiden flammenden Händen je einen Dämon packte, brach Panik unter ihnen aus, und die Menge auf dem Dorfplatz kam gewaltig in Bewegung. Zwei der Dämonen hatten die kleine, unscheinbare Goblin entdeckt und kamen auf sie zu. Die zweite zarte, grüne Hand hob sich. Es gab einen lauten Knall, als der Blitz mitten durch beide Leiber schlug und in der Menge dahinter verschwand. Geheul setzte ein. Das feurige Elementar griff begierig um sich, als plötzlich eine Explosion von weiter hügelan zu hören war. Viele andere Explosionen folgten und machten das Chaos unter den Angreifern perfekt. Salanes Händchen legten sich nun, die Goblin kniete sich dafür zu Boden, auf die Erde, die so lange ihre Heimat gewesen war. Das Dorf erbebte. Der Hügel, von dem man aus den Weg zum Steg herunter immer so gut hatte einsehen können, der Hügel, auf dem Tzek so oft gesessen hatte, der Hügel, der nun schwarz voller Dämonen war, Dämonen, die angriffen, Dämonen, die flohen, Dämonen, die panisch um sich schlugen, dieser Hügel erhob sich. Erde rieselte, kleine Felsen kullerten zu Tal. Salanes Lippen bewegten sich ohne Unterlass. Erdige Arme zerquetschten Dämonen zu Dutzenden. Erde und Feuer trieben eine ganze Reihe dieser unwürdigen Wesenheiten vor sich her gen Dorfausgang, als Salane ihre Ärmchen nach dem Meer ausstreckte. Eine große Welle brandete an den Strand. Aber anders als sonst, versickerte sie nicht, sondern formte sich zu einem Elementarwesen. Es verbreitete weniger schrecken, zunächst jedenfalls, doch als es sich hügelaufwärts zum Dorfzentrum durchschlug, steigerte sich das Chaos zu einem infernalischen Durcheinander. Die Dämonen flohen in Scharen, doch plötzlich kam das ganze an der Engstelle, von der es hügelabwärts zum eigentlichen Dorfeingang ging, ins Stocken. Krachen und Brennen, Zischen und Schreie waren zu hören, doch dann wurde die ganze Meute, samt den Elementaren, wieder zurückgedrängt. Ein gewaltiger Dämon schob sich zum Dorf hoch. Auf seiner Schulter schien eine winzige Gestalt zu sitzen. Salane kniff die Augen zusammen, es war weit weg, doch erhellt von den Flammen ihres erweckten Feuerelementars. Ein kleiner Knall war zu hören, dann lag die Ecke plötzlich im Dunkeln. Was war mit ihrem Elementar geschehen? Salane kratzte sich am Kopf, und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ein lautes Platschen war zu hören, wenig späte gefolgt von einem Rumpeln, das die ehemalige Schmiede unter einem neuen Hügel begrub, zusammen mit ein paar Dämonen. Die Dunkelheit dort schien sich zu verstärken. Salane sandte einen Blitz aus, gegen die Wesenheit dort, doch erreichte er das Ziel nicht. Er prallte an einem Schild von der Gestalt ab, die nun ihre toten Augen zu der Goblin wendete. Salane streckte nun beide Hände aus, um ein ganzes Gewitter auf die Untote loszulassen, doch nichts geschah, ihre Lippen waren wie taub. Von diesen Erfolgen angestachelt, strömten die Dämonen wieder gen Dorf, etliche von ihnen steuerten Salane an. Die Goblin versuchte noch einen Moment, ihnen auch nur irgendwas entgegen zu schleudern, dann suchte sie ihr Heil in der Flucht. Überall waren Dämonen. Sie schienen sie zu verfolgen, vermutlich wollte man sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Oder einfach nur beseitigen. Salane hetzte in Riesenschritten - nun, zumindest für eine Goblin - auf der dem Steg abgewandten Seite von der Heilerhütte dem Meer entgegen. Hektisch fuchtelnd sank sie dann aber in das Wasser, anstatt wie sonst auf ihm laufen zu können. Panik brach in der Goblin aus. Der Steg barst vor Leibern, zum Dorf hinauf zu laufen war ebenfalls keine sonderlich gute Idee. Der Strand endete hier, es gab nur Klippen und Wellen. So suchte sie in der einzigen Richtung ihr Heil, die ihr blieb, flitzte allen vielleicht noch von Karakas vorhandenen Flüchen zum Trotz unter dem Steg hindurch und weiter am Strand entlang, kraxelte über die Felsen und hastete dann weiter den Strand an der Bucht entlang, den sie so oft Hand in Hand mit Knyx entlanggegangen war. Sollte es so enden? Immer noch schien sie verfolgt zu werden. Salane sah sich um, irritiert, warum die Verfolger sie nicht einholten. Drei waren es. Alle drei schwer lädiert, der eine, ein waberndes etwas, rauchte und zischte, der zweite wirkte zur Hälfte zerdrückt und der dritte humpelte, durch ein paar seiner Beine schien einer von Salanes Blitzen geschlagen zu sein. Salane fuchtelte, fluchte lautlos und rannte weiter. Nichtmal ihr Keuchen war zu hören! Schließlich war das Ende der Bucht erreicht, und schnaufend und ächzend zog sich die Goblin hoch, zu den Klippen hinauf. Von Stein zu Stein springend, erreichte sie schließlich den Ritualplatz. Dort, wo die Loa über das Schicksal des Dorfes entschieden hatten. Dort, wo sie als Goblin mit dabei gewesen war. Dort, wo sie die Loa durch Riykas Mund gehört hatte. Dort drehte sie um, viel weiter ging es eh nicht, und sah den zu ihr hinaufkraxelnden Dämonen entgegen. "Loukou, Nondozima, bitte helft mir!" krächzte sie und streckte die Hände aus nach den Verfolgern. Entweder war der Zauber der Untoten verraucht, oder die Loa hatten sich der kleinen Wesenheit erbarmt. Es brach ein gewaltiger Blitzreigen aus ihren Händen, einer, der vermutlich gereicht hätte, die Hälfte der das Dorf angreifenden Dämonen zu zerfetzen. Hier aber waren nur drei von ihnen. Salane konnte hinterher nicht mal genau sagen, wo die Blitze diese getroffen haben mochten, als sie sehr viel später aus der Ohnmacht erwachte, in die sie gefallen war, nachdem ihr Körper diesen gewaltigen Blitzreigen ausgelöst hatte. Später würde sie erzählen, dass die Blitze anders als sonst nicht nur weiß, sondern auch grünlich gewesen wären. Auf jeden Fall war von Gegnern nichts mehr zu sehen, als sie sich steif und zerschlagen aufsetzte. Auch von Bäumen oder Pflanzen in der Richtung, in der ihre Angreifer gestanden hatten und in der ihre Blitze geschlagen sein mussten, war nichts zu sehen. Es war alles schwarz versengt, Ausläufer sogar hinab bis knapp vor Tzeks Hütte, die vermutlich als einziges Gebäude des Dorfes noch stehen mochte. Salane blickte nur langsam hinüber zum Dorf. Es war Tag, ein trüber, wolkenverhangener Herbsttag. Immer noch rauchte es dort drüben. Die idyllische Kulisse, die das Dorf immer gebildet hatte, von dieser Seite der Bucht betrachtet: Fort. Der Steg hing schief, Teile von ihm waren in der Bucht angeschwemmt worden. Auch lagen am Strand in ganzer Länge bewegungslos unzählige Leiber, ebenso, wie es schien, im Dorf. Salane ächzte und zwang sich, mit diesem Zittern aufzuhören. Ganz ganz langsam rappelte sie sich auf und machte sich sehr behutsam an den schwierigen Abstieg über der rußigen, schwarzen Schicht, das Herz schwer vor den Anblicken, die auf sie warten würden. Yucca Yucca streckt eine Hand aus und will Zulfi helfen, den kleinen Felsvorsprung zu überwinden. Ihr Kind stellt sich geschickt an inzwischen, klettert selbst jetzt, im Dunkeln, mit der beharrlichen Sicherheit einer jungen Ziege. Sie braucht die dargebotene Hand schon kaum mehr, lehnt sie - "lass!" - mit einem verstimmten Maunzen ab. Yucca lacht leise. Es war gut, den Tag wieder einmal hier oben verbracht zu haben. Es war gut, mit ihnen allein zu sein, mit ihrem Jin, mit ihrem Kind, mit ihren Loa. Zulfi schleppt einen Strauß welkender Kräuter mit sich herum, Tolijo hat sich die zwei erlegten Vögel mit der albernen Lässigkeit eines Jägers über die Schulter geworfen. Und sie? Trägt vielleicht endlich ein zweites Mal Loukous Gnade unter dem Herzen. Vielleicht endlich ab heute. Sein Leben in ihrem Bauch. Sie hebt den Blick, als Tolijo stehenbleibt. Er hat den Pass schon überquert, scheint auf sie warten zu wollen - aber er dreht sich nicht um. Er starrt nur ins Tal hinunter, und plötzlich sieht sie, wie seltsam schwarz der Umriss seines Körpers vor dem hellen, flackerden Himmel wirkt - vor dem rotem Nebel unten im Tal. Mit einem Keuchen stößt Yucca Zulfi zu Boden, drückt das Kind mit dem Rücken gegen die Felsen und starrt es eindringlich an. "Dia hiea waatenz. Dia nich' dia rührenz vom Fleck. Ega' was passierenz, dia nua waatenz hiea, solangä, bis wia zu dia kommenz zurü'!" Zulfi nickt mit offenem Mund. Sie zieht die Beine an, macht sich klein und schaut mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihrer Mutter hoch, sieht ihr nach, als sie Tolijo hinterherstürzt. Sie rutschen über Kies und Geröll, krallen sich am glatten Stein fest oder springen einfach nur blind in die Tiefe. Trotzdem erscheinen Yucca die Schritte quälend langsam, der Weg bis zu den Flammen dort unten unendlich lang. In ihrem Kopf pocht die Erinnerung daran, wie sie früher gekämpft haben. Im Brachland, gemeinsam gegen die Heere des wahnsinnigen Orcs. Tolijo gehalten von Shadras List, sie getragen von Bethekks Weisheit. Sie beide Rücken an Rücken, Schulter an Schulter, sein Schmerz auch ihrer, ihre Siege auch seine. Jedesmal, wenn Zeit blieb, einen kurzen Blick zu tauschen, konnte sie sehen, wie stolz er war. Stolz auf sein Weib, dessen Wille und Hände den Feinden den Tod bringen. Stolz auf sein Weib, das weiß, was es bedeutet, Shirvallah'Jins Herz zu erfreuen und Samedi'Jins Hunger zu stillen. Ihre Lippen beginnen wie von selbst die Worte zu formen. Alle Loa, die sie kennt, bittet sie um Beistand, atemlos, noch immer im Laufen, jetzt unten angekommen auf der Ebene. Sie krallt ihre eiskalten Finger um seine warme Hand, hält sich fest an der nutzlosen Linken, will sie nicht loslassen, egal was passiert. Je näher sie dem Dorf kommen, desto beissender wird der Geruch, desto stärker brennt der Qualm in ihren Augen. Aber auch etwas anderes wird mit jedem Schritt klarer - mit jedem mühsamen Atemzug sicherer, schließlich schmerzliche Gewissheit: Man hört keine Kampfgeräusche. Kein Surren von Pfeilen, kein Klirren von Speeren, kein Kreischen von Raptoren, kein Brüllen von Kodos. Keine Schreie mehr. Yucca verlangsamt ihre Schritte. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, hält Tolijo fest, versucht sich mit aller Kraft dagegen zu wehren, dass es ihn weiter und weiter nach vorne zieht, mitten hinein in das Feuer. "Zu spä' wia seinz, mia Jin. Vie' zu spä'. Bleibenz. Waatenz. Bleibenz! Nich' weafenz weg unsa Lebän." Orza Der Troll war müde und abgekämpft. Der Krieg dauerte länger und war weitaus brutaler als erwartet. Zuerst die Truppenverschiebung nach Pandaria um die Vorfälle im Tal der ewigen Blüten zu untersuchen. Und dann der Sturm auf Orgrimmar als klar war WAS Garrosh getan hat. Die Narben juckten und heilten nicht wie sie sollten. Alte Magie war im Spiel bei den Kämpfen in Orgrimmar. Er sah aus als ob man ihn durch den Fleischwolf gedreht hat. Und seine Fledermaus sah keinen Deut besser aus. Die alte Narbe am Hals war offen und eine schlecht heilende Wunde quer über das Gesicht sah auch nicht gesund aus. Die Verbrennung am Rücken waren zum Glück kaum zu sehn und die gebrochene Hand konnte er inzwischen wieder leidlich bewegen. Die Nacht war dunkel, dunkler als man sie in Desolace gewohnt war. Orza hob den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Alle was er sah war ein leichter Schimmer des Meeres am Horizont.. und davor eine Schwärze hinter den Bergen aufsteigen die dort nicht sein sollte. Als Orza über den letzten Gipfel flog sah er den Grund dafür. Der Schrei der nach einer Minute aus seiner Kehle drang erschütterte Desolace. Die Druiden im Hain spürten den Schmerz in dem Schrei und die Dämonen in Mannorocs Koven den Hass. Der Zorn entfachte Energien in Orza mit denen er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Wie ein Wirbel fuhr er unter die in Schattenflucht verbliebenen Dämonen. Als die Teufelswache fiel, rannten die Teufelsjäger davon, kam Orza doch seit langem ohne Magie aus. Er versuchte in den Ruinen nach Überlebenden zu suchen.. oder Hinweisen wo alle waren. Aber er hatte keine Chance. Er fand nur Leichen, jede davon hatte einen Zustand die ihn jede Hoffnung verlieren liess. Er pfiff nach seine Fledermaus und zog sich in die Berge zurück um zu meditieren. Hoffend das Nondo’zima Antworten für ihn haben würde. ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane im Brachland Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt